warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
The Chronicles of Pebble Forest
Hey! This is a fanfic based on a roleplay site created by Dawnfeather. I do not take credit for ALL names and characters, but most. Enjoy! :) btw, this is Littlesong!!! :) Think I forgot to mention that. XD Allegiances LeafClan Leader: '''Lightningstar-large chocolate tabby tom with amber eyes and a jagged tail. '''Deputy: '''Sunpelt- ginger tabby tom with amber eyes and a white belly. ''Apprentice: Gingerpaw '' '''Medicine cat: Bumblefern-Ginger she-cat with green eyes. Warriors: ' Hawkclaw-ginger tabby tom with a dark under belly. Echobreeze-Jet black she cat with white stripes along her side. Leopardfire-Handsome spotted golden tom with hazy green eyes. ''Apprentice: Bluepaw '' Mousepelt -grey tabby tom with amber eyes. Wildwhisker-Golden tabby tom with wild, untamed whiskers and blue eyes Cheetahspots-Golden tom with unusual black spots and vivid green eyes. Beechwhisker-Pale brown, almost white tom with clear grey eyes Darkleaf- Dark tabby she-cat with deep green eyes '''Apprentices: ' Bluepaw-blue-grey she-cat with amber eyes Gingerpaw- pale ginger she-cat with white spots throughout pelt. 'Queens: ' Raindrop-white she-cat with grey speckles. Beechwhisker's mate Heathergaze- ginger tabby she-cat with beautiful brown eyes. Leopardfire's mate. '''Kits: Bonekit-large cream tom with amber eyes(Heathergaze) Elders: ''' Jaggedclaw-old brown tom. Oldest cat in the forest Leafnose- still young tabby she-cat, retired early after she lost a leg in a twoleg trap. Mates with Cheetahspots. RockClan '''Leader: Pebblestar-brown and white tom with yellow eyes Deputy: Dawnsky-pale grey she-cat with light blue eyes. Apprentice: Frozenpaw '' '''Medicine cat: '''Hollywhisker-small pale gray tabby she-cat, with sparkling pale green eyes. ''Apprentice: Minnowberry '' '''Warriors: ' Cinderflare-dark grey tom with unusually large red-tinted amber eyes Yarrowbelly-Light gold tom with white underside. Apprentice: Doepaw Spottedbird-dappled tortoiseshell and white she-cat with green eyes. Foxwhisker - bushy red-ginger tabby tom with dark golden eyes. Wolfheart- dark grey, almost black she-cat with dark brown eyes. Apprentice: Brightpaw '' Frogleap- silver tabby tom with green eyes and long legs Cedarspots- ginger tabby tom Dustflight-cream and brown she-cat with blue eyes '''Apprentices: ' Minnowberry- medicine cat apprentice. Long haired red-ginger tabby and white she-cat with ice blue eyes. Doepaw- ginger and white she-cat with large, watery brown eyes Brightpaw- white tom with grey eyes Frozenpaw- small grey she-cat with one white ear Queens: ''' Rabbitnose-brown she-cat with fluffy white-tipped tail. Frogleap's mate. Patterfoot-small grey she-cat with brown-speckled paws. Pebblestar's mate. '''Kits: Lilykit-silver she-cat(Rabbitnose) Larkkit-black tom with amber eyes(Rabbitnose) Moonkit-black tom with small white patch on chest.(Rabbitnose) Elders: ''' Splashpoppy-golden tabby she-cat '''BlazeClan Leader: Icestar-large, and powerfully built tom, with long white fur and cold green eyes. Apprentice: Scourgepaw '' '''Deputy:' Silverclaw - silvery-grey tom with piercing blue eyes. Medicine cat: Dapplefrost – tortoiseshell and white she-cat Warriors: ' Greyscar- vicious grey and white tabby tom with a scar from the top of his face to his bottom jaw. Dewfrost- powerful cream and white tom muscular black tom with amber eyes. Mallowfur- brown and white she-cat Badgerstripe- huge black and white striped tom Scalewhisker- scrawny pale tabby tom with unpleasant yellow eyes Blazetail- dark ginger she-cat with bright yellow eyes. ''Apprentice: Rowanpaw '' Blackheart- black she-cat with dark grey eyes '''Apprentices: ' Rowanpaw- small dusky brown tom. Scourgepaw- enormous black and ginger tom with dark amber eyes Ravenpaw- sleek dark she-cat, who is entirely black other than her pale blue eyes. 'Queens: ' Juniperfrost- white she-cat with ginger patches and blue eyes. Icestar's mate Cloverfang- dark brown tabby with grey eyes. Silverclaw's mate. '''Kits: Yewkit-golden tome with brown flecks and yellow eyes(Juniperfrost) Tansykit-fuzzy tortoiseshell and white she-cat with green eyes(Juniperfrost) Elders: ''' Nightgaze- silver tabby with dark blue eyes MistClan '''Leader: Applestar- light honey brown tabby with glowing green eyes. Deputy: Smallshadow- small black tom with white underside. Apprentice: Spiderpaw '' '''Medicine cat': Embersong- light red she-cat with a gray-ish tail and amber eyes. Warriors: Silverwind: Swift silver she-cat with blue eyes Swifttalon: Short-haired black tom cat. Apprentice: Bluepaw Clear-eye: Silver tabby she cat with shimmering green eyes, although she is blind on her left. Scarfire: Bright red tom, with long fur and green eyes. Dustfur-former loner tom known as Spike, he has pale tabby ginger fur with a white belly, and pale green eyes. Fawntail- pale brown she-cat with a ginger tipped tail and yellow eyes. Apprentice: Reedpaw '' Quailfeather- long haired cream tom Windheart- black tom with yellow eyes '''Apprentices: ' Reedpaw-mottled brown tom with amber eyes. Spiderpaw-loud, long legged, black she-cat, with bright leaf green eyes. Bluepaw: Gentle and shy blue gray she-cat with blue eyes. Queens Sparrowwing: Grey she-cat with black paws, and blue eyes. Windheart's mate. Greynose: Gray she-cat, formerly a loner known as Opal. Dustfur's mate. Kits: Yewkit-mottled brown tom with blue eyes(Sparrowwing) Ashkit-small pale grey kit with black ears and yellow eyes(Sparrowwing) Elders Weedfoot: Golden tabby tom. Duskpebble: Black and white she-cat. Cats Outside Clans Dawnkit-long haired grey she-cat with brilliant amber eyes Fallenkit-scruffy black and orange tom with cold blue eyes Tinykit-dark brown, almost black tom with startling saphire eyes Littlekit-brown tabby she-cat with white fore-paw and chest and mossy green eyes Prologue It was the time of the Half Moon, and Dapplefrost was padding beside the other medicine cats on their way to the Moonpool. She wished that it wasn't so far away: it was way past RockClan territory, which was the furthest territory from her own home in BlazeClan. There the small, glittering pool was surrounded by constantly lush trees and undergrowth; the blessings of StarClan as many said. Here there was always prey, and medicine cats and leaders were allowed to bring prey back to their camps whenever they visited. "The stars are bright tonight," said Hollywhisker, medicine cat of RockClan. "Perhaps StarClan are eager to share with us tonight?" suggested Embersong, who was from MistClan. She was also the oldest medicine cat in the forest. Bumblefern was trotting up excitedly ahead as always. "Hurry up!" called the LeafClan medicine cat over her shoulder. "It's nearly moonhigh!" They all sped up, and before long the shimmering pool came into view. Minnowberry, the RockClan apprentice medicine cat, sat down eagerly by the edge of the water; this would be her first meeting after receiving her full medicine cat name. It was a relief that the area around the Moonpool had been untouched by the bitter frosts that gripped the rest of the forests; it had been a bitterly cold and long leafbare, and all the cats were eager for it to be over. Without a word each of them settled down and prepared to share tongues with StarClan